1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disk apparatus for recording and reproducing data on an optical disk such as a Digital Video Disk or Digital Versatile Disk (DVD) by using two optical pickups.
2. Background Discussion
Disk rotation methods (i.e., a spindle rotation controlling method) of an optical disk apparatus for recording and reproducing data on an optical disk such as a DVD, may use a CAV (Constant Angular Velocity) system varying an RF frequency according to a distance from the center of the optical disk such that rotation of the optical disk is constant, and/or a CLV (Constant Linear Velocity) system that varies the rotation of the spindle according to a distance from the center of the optical disk.
In general, the CLV system is capable of transmitting data in successive tracks, while the CAV system is capable of accessing different tracks.
Moreover, an optical disk apparatus may have two optical pickups in order to write data on an optical disk at a high speed.
Such an optical disk apparatus is capable of writing data twice as fast as an optical disk apparatus having a single optical pickup. However, when a distance from the center of the optical disk to the positions of both optical pickups is the same, then the linear velocity of the optical pickups are different, thus not permitting address read operations and data read/write operations to be performed in the CLV system.
Therefore, it is desired to have an optical disk apparatus having two optical pickups to perform an optimized control of each optical pickup in response to an operation mode for rotating an optical disk.